Una Luz entre La Oscuridad
by JulyeSanzo
Summary: Góku es herido de muerte pero antes de caer inconsiente deja ver bien claro sus sentimientos hacia Su Sol... 1er Yaoi de Saiyuki en español en esta page! ojala les guste
1. Capitulo 1 Aqui en la tierra

UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD By Esqueda 

**CAPITULO 1.**  
_Aquí en la Tierra..._

-Idiota! –grito Genjo Sanzo al momento que esquivaba una enorme bola de energía color rojo. – ¡Deberías aprender a tener mas puntería! –sonrió con sarcasmo al demonio frente a el.

Pero, este parecía aun esbozar su horrible sonrisa en su rostro. –no era precisamente a ti a quien me daba la gana disparar... –menciono este comenzando a reír.

Genjo frunció el cejo.

-San..zo... –dijo de pronto una voz detrás de el. La sangre del monje comenzó a helarse, sus ojos morados se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a volver lentamente su mirada hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba. Como una imagen de alguna película de horror. Su niño, su pequeño mono con una mano en su estomago, su mano empapada en un oscuro liquido.

Genjo podía escuchar los lamentos débiles de Góku detrás de el y la risotada del demonio frente a el. Decidió hacer mas atención a lo ultimo, de un decidido disparo el demonio dejo de reír y cayo al suelo.

Acto seguido corrió hacia el pequeño, quien se derrumbo en sus brazos. El rubio podía sentir la cálida sangre emanar de donde aquella fuente negativa de poder había caído sobre el pequeño cuerpo del joven Youkai.

-Estúpido... –murmuro Sanzo mientras hacia presión con su mano en la herida de Góku. –Estúpido... debiste haberte quitado de ahí!, Baka! –

-Genjo... tu llegaras... hasta el Oeste... –la voz entrecortada de Góku alarmo cada vez mas al joven sacerdote. Miro hacia todos lados. ¿En donde demonios se metió Hakkai?

-Claro que tenemos que llegar al Oeste Saru – Sanzo meditó una vez mas esa frase, sabia que Góku la había captado también. "Tenemos" , "todos nosotros" el y Góku.

Pero ese estúpido Mono se rehusaba a luchar, comenzaba a respirar mas lento y sus hermosos ojos dorados a cerrarse.

"¡No!" pensó Genjo mientras lo veía dormitar. Este se puso de pie, tomo al infante en brazos y anduvo deprisa con el. Hakkai debía aparecer. "Le perdí una vez... no voy a volver a perderlo".

-¡BAKASARU! ¡Despierta, abre esos malditos ojos! –ordeno Sanzo mientras su marcha se hacia mas rápida, ahora corría a través de aquel inmenso bosque gritando a Hakkai.

-No... no puedo San...zo, estoy muy... tengo... sue... sueño... –agrego débilmente Góku abriendo pesadamente sus ojos, un hilillo de sangre que corría por su boca se movió cuando el niño sonrió con ternura.

-...Te amo... Sanzo... –dijo Góku sonriendo y llevando una mano hasta el rostro de Genjo.

Pero el joven de mirada violeta le puso una mano en sus labios. –shhh... ya me lo dirás cuando te recuperes... porque se que lo volverás a decir... eres completamente fastidioso... –

-SANZO!!- se escucho entonces la voz de Hakkai corriendo desde una vereda. –¿Donde se habían meti...? Góku!! –

La noche había caído, Hakkai había reunido energía hasta debajo de las rocas para sanar aquella temible herida del pequeño Mono.

-Su situación aun es grave. Necesitara descansar estos días así que tomaremos medidas en caso de que algo le llegue a pasar, supongo que alguien debe cuidarlo mientras duerme, si gustan lo haré primero... –agrego después Hakkai, un poco débil a causa de la perdida de energía al curar al niño.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –interrumpió Gojyo al guapo joven de ojos verdes. –Hakkai, estas cansado, mírate, necesitas dormir un poco...

-Pero... –La voz de Hakkai fue apagada de nuevo. El pelirrojo se acerco a el y tomo su barbilla con delicadeza acercándose tanto a el que su aliento podía sentirse en el rostro del chico de cabello negro. –He dicho, a la cama Hakkai, yo me quedare esta noche... –

Hakkai dio un respiro profundo y asintió. -Cuídalo mucho.. –

-Oye!, -Gojyo hizo un gesto de replica. –¡Cuido de ti!, como no cuidar de ese niño... –

-Mas vale que cierren su bocaza!, hacen tanto escándalo que terminaran despertando al mono! –grito entonces una fría voz desde la habitación contigua, aquella donde Góku dormía placidamente.

-Vaya... ¿Genjo? pensé que, pensé que dormirías en la otra habitación, no te preocupes Gojyo se quedara a cuidar de ...

-Ya estoy bien acomodado aquí gracias. –interrumpió de mala gana Genjo a Hakkai aun recostado en la cama contigua a la del Saru.

-Bueno... aun así me quedare supongo.... –comento Gojyo mirando confuso a Hakkai.

-He dicho Largo! –exclamo molesto Genjo apuntando al joven pelirrojo.

-Bien, bien... de acuerdo, buenas noches... –contesto fastidiado Gojyo caminando junto a Hakkai hacia la otra habitación.

Las luces se apagaron, solo aquella hermosa Luz de Luna brillaba sobre la desolada habitación. Un niño respira dificultosa y rápidamente sobre una cama, y sobre esta misma, unos maravillosos ojos violetas le miraban con cariño.

Genjo se acerco hasta el rostro del Góku. Había en el cierta intranquilidad, parecía estar soñando cosas terribles. ¿Quién podía resistirse a semejante ternura? Tal ves ese sacerdote, que solamente contemplaba nervioso al pequeño.

De pronto aquellas dulces palabras resonaron en su mente.. "Te amo Sanzo" . Solo era una frase mas, salida de la boca de una persona que estuvo a punto de morir. ¿Cuál era el daño ahí? "Te amo Sanzo..." el daño era de que labios habían salido.

-¿donde estas...? –dijo entonces Góku entre sueños, sacando a Genjo del ensimismamiento. –No me dejes aquí solo... hace frió... –

Entonces el monje se acerco al niño, depositándole en su cuerpo una manta mas cálida aun, acariciando su cabello con suavidad y rozando delicadamente su mejilla con la del crío.

-Escucha Baka Saru... la voz de Genjo se escucho calmada y suave en el oído del niño. –Regresa aquí tonto, sal de ese mundo de sueños y regresa a nosotros... En tus sueños no te necesitan tanto como... como yo te necesito aquí. –

Sanzo bajo su mano hasta el rostro del niño, acariciándolo unos instantes, pasando sus pálidos dedos por aquellos frágiles labios. Unas extrañas e inesperadas ganas de besarlo cruzaron por su mente.

Su cabello rubio como el sol se agacho, quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios del niño que dormía. Podía sentir su respiración rápida y la calidez qué esta trasmitía. Permaneció en esa posición un instante mas, con sus ojos violetas cerrados, y su mano de nuevo acariciando la mejilla del Youkai de cabello color chocolate.

Pero el siempre había sido alguien que sabia controlar sus sentimientos, instintos y emociones. Cuando sus labios rozaban los de Góku se detuvo, suspiro profundamente y levanto de nuevo su cabeza hasta besarle la frente a su tan querido mono.

-Mi pequeño demonio... debes estar mejor por la mañana... para que me vuelvas a fastidiar con tus tiernas frases... te prometo que si vuelves a hacerlo, te responderé mejor... –

Y diciendo esto Genjo volvió a su cama, sus ojos permanecieron despiertos gran parte de esa noche y madrugada, solamente observando como pasando el tiempo el niño comenzaba a suavizar sus facciones, trazando una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Solamente así, el monje pudo dormir tranquilo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Un llamado a la eternidad

**CAPITULO II**

_Un llamado a la eternidad…_

-¿Me supongo que sigues preocupado verdad? –pregunto el "chico Tabú" a su joven amigo de ojos verdes mientras preparaban la cena.

-Supones bien Gojyo, han pasado 5 días desde que Góku fue herido y sigue durmiendo, el es un pequeño muy fuerte, no entiendo porque aun se encuentra así... –menciono Hakkai entre tanto partía unas cuantas patatas y Gojyo, sentado a su lado, le miraba detenidamente.

-Haces una linda cara cuando estas preocupado ¿sabes? –dijo este riendo

-¡Sha Gojyo!, ¡esto no es de risa! –contesto Hakkai con cierto rubor en sus mejillas que hizo reír mas a Gojyo. –No entiendo como es que estas tan tranquilo!, ni siquiera Sanzo que no se a apartado de Góku desde que llego aquí... –

Pero Hakkai solo recibió como respuesta que el chico pelirrojo se acercara mas a el, le tomara por la cintura y le diera un suave beso en los labios, cosa de la cual no puso la menor resistencia. Al terminar y tomar algo de aire Gojyo tomo la barbilla de Hakkai observando lo que, para el, eran los ojos verde esmeralda mas bellos de todo el mundo.

-Confió en Góku, el es fuerte, solamente espera el momento adecuado para regresar a nosotros... Y además, confío en ti mas que nadie, y tu lo curaste, así que no hay duda de que el chico estará bien... –

Hakkai le sonrió con dulzura y rodeo el cuello de Gojyo con sus brazos, sabiendo lo bien que seria respondido por el pelirrojo que también lo había abrazado firmemente. –Gracias Gojyo. Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba que me dijeran, me supongo que por eso te quiero tanto... –

Gojyo le miro alegremente y feliz de las palabras de Hakkai cuando fue interrumpido por cierta persona que se encontraba en la puerta. Los ojos violetas se notaban cansados, apagados y mas tristes que de costumbre, al dirigirse hacia la cocina y tomar una cerveza caminaba con pasos débiles pero aun con el poco orgullo que le quedaba en alto.

-Sanzo... ¿Quieres cenar ya? –Hakkai apunto hacia unos platos de comidas que Genjo observo frívolamente.

-No tengo hambre ahora. –fue su fría contestación. –Gracias Hakkai de cualquier modo. –

Pero Hakkai se acercó y le dedico su habitual sonrisa. –Es que no entiendes Sanzo, has comido muy poco, si es que nada, durante estos días, quiero que comas y yo estaré cuidando a Góku, te lo prometo. –

Genjo le miro una vez mas y después volvió su mirada a la comida, Gojyo ya se encontraba comiendo, mientras observaba sus cigarrillos.

-Oye Sanzo, ¡solamente me quedan tres!, ¡tendrás que compartir! –exclamo este sonriendo.

El sacerdote frunció el cejo y le observo con maldad mientras se encaminaba involuntariamente a la mesa. –No, te quiero ver a que grados puedes llegar por un cigarro... –

Hakkai les miro desde la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. El rubio discutía de nuevo con su pelirrojo, al menos habían logrado sacarle una distracción mas.

La habitación de aquel joven Youkai permanecía en una cálida temperatura, el sacerdote se había encargado que ningún detalle destruyera la tranquilidad del pequeño.

Y ahí se encontraba, durmiendo. Aquellos ojos que lo distinguían como un ser Herético estaban completamente cerrados, Góku ahora estaba en algún otro lugar de sus sueños, que por el momento parecían tan hermosos pues una frágil sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

-Vaya Góku si tan solo supieras que estas volviendo loco de angustia a Genjo Sanzo... –musito Hakkai cerca de Góku.

Entonces fue cuando Góku frunció su cejo y dio la espalda a Hakkai.

-Ten-chan... –murmuro en niño entre sueños.

-¿Ten-chan? –repitió Hakkai sorprendido mientras ponía una mano en la frente de Góku y su rostro se mostró mas turbado que antes – ¡Góku, estas ardiendo en fiebre! –

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Gojyo entretenía lo mas que podía a Genjo, aunque en vez de divertirle le irritaba.

-Se que terminaras teniendo piedad.... –dijo este mientras bebía una cerveza.

-Pídele eso a Kannon la diosa de la misericordia bla bla bla... De mi parte no saldrá ni un solo tabaco... –respondió Genjo con seriedad.

-Y tu crees que sobreviviré un poco mas sin cigarros? –a Gojyo ese jueguito le estaba empezando a parecer molesto.

-Ese no es mi problema –

-¡Válgame!, los dejo solos un instante y ya se están matando... –interrumpió Hakkai el lugar mientras Genjo se ponía de pie de golpe.

-¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto el monje dejando el cigarrillo que sostenía en sus labios en la mesa.

-estoy en un dilema... o puede ser que Góku este mejorando y tras una noche de fiebre mañana se encuentre completamente sano, o bien... que este empeorando, pues lleva en el una terrible fiebre. –

Sanzo quedo paralizado, con la mente bloqueada en algún horrible pensamiento de "perderlo de nuevo" . Hakkai noto eso en el con rapidez, se dirigió a Genjo y deposito una mano en su hombro.

-Las posibilidades de mejorar en Góku son muchas Sanzo... dejemos que pase un día mas.... –

-Quieres decir, ¡esperaremos a mañana para saber si el estúpido mono se le ocurre largarse para siempre o quedarse!, ¡¡vaya!! Ahora si me siento aliviado, creo que dormiré muy bien esta noche – El sarcástico comentario de Genjo vino acompañado de un movimiento brusco que retiro la mano de Hakkai.

-Genjo... –musito Hakkai amargamente

-¡¡Oye deja de dirigirte a Goku de esa manera!!, ademas, ¡Hakkai solo esta intentando ayudar, Sanzo! –exclamo Gojyo mirando al rubio que cerraba duramente sus ojos.

-¡¡Escucha bastardo de mierda!, yo me dirijo a ese Baka saru como me de la maldita gana!! –grito Genjo furioso. –Y no se preocupen! Esta noche me quedare de nuevo con el, en fin, si se muere o no mañana mismo, me a de dar igual, yo no gano, ni pierdo nada.... –

Y diciendo esto, el chico de ojos violetas abandono el comedor a pasos enormes.

Pero no se dirijo a la habitación de Góku.

Hakkai había hablado seriamente con Gojyo, este se encontraba gravemente ofendido y afectado con Genjo por el comentario respecto a Góku. Pero fue Hakkai el que tomo la iniciativa de hablar con Sanzo.

-¡Y tu crees, carajo, que te hará caso? ¡Ese monje del demonio es tan terco! –replico "el chico Tabú".

-Vale la pena intentarlo, Gojyo debes entenderlo... Solo ponte en su lugar, solo imagina que soy yo el que esta grave en una cama.... Tu reacción tal ves no seria la misma, pero de igual forma tu corazón estaría devastado... –Hakkai miro fijamente a Gojyo.

-Pero yo te amo Hakkai... y si tu estuvieras en ese estado yo hubiera movido mares por ti. –

El semi-Youkai de ojos verdes abrazo con amor a su chico de ojos rojos. Dándole un tierno beso en el cuello. –¿Y no crees Gojyo, que Genjo esta haciendo el mas fuerte esfuerzo por no derrumbarse frente a nosotros, no derribar su carácter cuando el ser que le espero por tantos años y le ama con todas las ganas del mundo esta muriendo? Me supongo que eso es lo mas cruel de su dolor interno... Llorar por dentro y callarlo... –

Gojyo lanzo un suspiro triste y miro a Hakkai. –Me supongo que merece ser perdonado... –

Momentos después, Hakkai se dirigía en busca de Sanzo, la habitación donde Góku descansaba aun con una fuerte fiebre se encontraba vacía, Gojyo se haría cargo de Góku mientras tanto.

Justamente, en uno de los pasillos mas solitarios de aquella vieja casa que Sanzo había alquilado por unos días se localizaba una sombra, sentada en el frío suelo, de espaldas a una puerta, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, estas envueltas por sus brazos, en cierta forma, creando un muro imaginario, uno donde nadie podría escuchar ni ver sus sentimientos. Y es que así era el. Era Genjo Sanzo.

Hakkai llego hasta el, simplemente se dejo sentar en el suelo, al lado de Genjo. Noto también que este aun con la cara oculta llevaba un cigarrillo en sus labios.

-me supongo que esta es tu habitación –comenzó este con una voz muy seria.

-Si... –

Hakkai abrió un poco mas los ojos, aquella voz no era esa típica voz indiferente que Sanzo hacia cuando se encontraba molesto, estaba débil, irremediablemente derrotada.

-¿Por qué entonces no estas en ella? –pregunto Hakkai intentando hacer que Sanzo levantara la vista. Mas fue imposible.

-La habitación es para No fumadores... –explico este secamente.

-De echo... todo el piso lo es...-agrego Hakkai levantando su vista hacia el techo. Un pequeño dibujo de un cigarrillo bloqueado estaba frente a ellos.

-que irónico... –Dijo entonces Genjo. Hakkai volvió su mirada hacia el, el sacerdote había levantado su rostro, aun recargado entre sus piernas, con el cigarrillo humeando en su boca. De pronto Hakkai se percato de algo extraño en el monje, sus ojos. Esos pilares violetas estaban tan enrojecidos como si un terrible golpe les hubiesen dado duro.

-Soy un imbecil... –musito de repente Sanzo mirando hacia el techo como si la respuesta estuviese en el. –Cuando emprendí este jodido viaje jure no tener responsabilidades con nadie, no ver por nadie pues ya lo sabia bien... una vez que aprecias algo y se va, es imposible olvidarlo... –Una lagrima que poco se asomo cayo por el ojo de Genjo. –Pero mira ahora estas desgraciadas coincidencias, perdí al ser que mas ame en mi vida, lo que fue mi padre...y ahora, estoy por perder a la persona que... –No pudo continuar. Genjo dio un golpe fuerte al suelo y cerro los ojos tratando de enfocar su dolor en otra cosa. –Sabes lo mas divertido de esto Cho? –

Hakkai trato de no quitar sus ojos verdes de Sanzo, este los abrió con lagrimas en sus ojos, esta vez, no pudieron ser ocultadas. –Lo más divertido del caso es que ni por Koumyo ni por Góku hice mucho por salvarlos... –

Genjo volvió a ocultar su mirada bajo sus piernas.

-Escucha Genjo... se por lo que has pasado, y se la impotencia que sientes ahora... –

-No es verdad, nadie puede sentir lo que siento. –señaló Sanzo con frialdad.

-¿Ah no? –Hakkai frunció el cejo, rápidamente se situó delante del rubio y le levanto a fuerzas el rostro. –¿Dime entonces a que llamas ver a el ser que mas amas morir frente a ti, sin siquiera poder hacer nada por evitarlo? ¿O es que solo tu puedes tener vidas trágicas Sanzo?-

Estas palabras hicieron callar al monje, ahora no solo estaba terriblemente dolido, si no lamentaba haber abierto la boca de mas. –Lo lamento Hakkai... me estoy comportando como un débil mocoso –

Pero el joven de ojos verdes solo le dirigió una sonrisa triste. –Debes comprender Sanzo... Hay dos clase de llanto: Aquel por el que te dejaron y aquel por el que no permitas que se vayan. Ya sufriste una vez por lo primero, llorar por no dejar marchar a ese bello ángel que te ama no es malo... Ahora, es mejor que me vaya, tienes mucho que pensar. –

Hakkai se puso de pie sin siquiera mirar atrás o esperar alguna respuesta de Sanzo, este quedo en la completa oscuridad pensando tanto lo que Hakkai había dicho antes. Acto seguido, se puso el también de pie, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a donde Hakkai había marchado. Una enorme ventana daba un bello panorama de la Luna, esta brillaba tan inmenso que Genjo creyó que le cegaría los ojos. Se detuvo un instante ante la ventana simplemente mirando al cielo. Este involuntariamente cerro los ojos y la imagen de un pequeño de ojos dorados sonriéndole le vino a la mente.

- Si alguien me escucha, sabrá que no acostumbro a rezar, pero no se que más puedo hacer. Una vez iba a rendirme y Góku llegó a mi vida. Por favor, no permitan que la luz que brilla en sus ojos se apague. Yo no se si de nuevo soportaría la oscuridad que sobrevendría si el se marchara de mi lado..-

No pudo continuar hablando, su garganta estaba echa nudos, unas ultimas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Nunca había creído en nadie, en nadie mas que en si mismo, y como Hakkai lo había dicho, esas lagrimas no permitirían que su Saru se alejara de su lado.


	3. Nada borrara el tiempo que no volvera

**CAPITULO III**

"_Nada borrara el tiempo que no volverá"_

-Góku... –una voz dentro de toda aquella soledad se escuchaba a lo lejos. El joven Youkai de cabello café corría hacia ella desesperado.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera por mi! –pedía Góku mientras seguía corriendo. –¡No me dejes aquí!... –

Y de nuevo la oscuridad regresaba, algo dentro de el lo devastaba a cada momento. Ya habían pasado muchas cosas en ese día, había caído en una enorme fosa oscura y fría, y alguien le había ayudado a salir, el conocía su voz, era dulce, agradable y con la que se sentía bien estar. Pero después volvió a estar solo, ante una enorme cueva. Se sentó un instante en esa cueva, a llorar, a lamentar su vida tan triste. Algo en el le decía que era hora de marchar. Pero no sabia exactamente a donde. Ahora otra vez una voz le llamaba pero Góku no lograba ubicarla.

-Por favor... ven por mi... –suplico el niño dejándose caer de rodillas ante el suelo frió, cubierto de una nieve muy fina. Góku se abrazo a si mismo, intentando protegerse de ese frío de muerte. Muerte. Sabia que no pasaría mucho para llegar a ella. Pero por alguna extraña razón algo también le decía que no podía irse, lo necesitaban.

-Estoy solo... como siempre. –Dijo Góku comenzando a sentir que las lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla. –¿Que me necesitan? Es solo mi estúpida imaginación... –

Fue cuando, de la nada unas manos tan blancas como la nieve salieron detrás de el, abrazándole. Góku se sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que sentía una calidez por todo su cuerpo.

Un joven asomo su rostro por el hombro derecho de Góku, era el quien antes le llamaba, sus ojos violetas le miraron fijamente y en sus labios se mostró una sonrisa. Era alguien conocido, Góku lo sabia, y lo sentía, pues su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Yo te conozco... –afirmo Góku nerviosamente mientras sus manos agarraban con delicadeza los firmes brazos que le rodeaban el pecho.

-Claro que me conoces. –Respondió la voz del joven, este al mismo tiempo se separo de Góku, y quedo frente a el, era un poco mas alto que Góku y su largo y delgado cabello brillaba tanto....

-Mi sol... – murmuro Góku asombrado al ver como el brillante cabello dorado se mecía a causa del viento.

Entonces la nieve comenzó a desaparecer, y Góku observaba como regresaba a un cálido lugar, fuera de una iluminada cabaña que el había visto antes.

-Has crecido mucho. Ya no eres tan niño... –comento suavemente el joven rubio de cabello largo. Góku se sonrojo.

-Gracias, Konzen. –

Konzen Douji miro fijamente a los dorados ojos de su pequeño antes de acercarse a el y abrazarlo tiernamente. –¿Entonces aun me recuerdas? –

-¿Como olvidar a la persona que mas amo en este mundo?, Konzen... -

Y fue cuando Konzen se separo de Góku, mirándolo tristemente. –Góku... Góku desgraciadamente las cosas no son así, tu sabes que te amo, y que te amare aun en la eternidad, pero también debes recordar que yo ya no estoy en tu mundo... Bueno, lo estoy, pero no como tu lo crees. Yo debo irme ya Góku... Irme para no volver. –

Góku le miro asustado y le abrazo de nuevo. –Entonces llévame contigo –

En respuesta a eso Konzen llevo una de sus largas manos hacia el rostro de Góku, le levanto la mirada, y se fue acercando lentamente hasta sus labios, Konzen oprimió débilmente sus labios en Góku y después comenzó a besarlos con el amor mas fuerte que pudo haber sentido en vida. Góku subió lentamente sus brazos, rodeando el cuello de Konzen y mientras tanto, el rubio acariciaba suavemente la espalda y cabello de Góku como intentando llevarse consigo la esencia del Youkai antes de partir.

Fue un beso largo, dulce y eterno, Konzen pronto comenzó a sentir un sabor salado mientras besaba a Góku. Eran Lagrimas. Al separarse de el observo al niño, en efecto, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, Góku sabia que el no podría acompañarlo esta vez.

-Escucha, mi niño, ay cosas en tu vida por las que merece la pena regresar... los seres humanos tienen tantas cosas magnificas de las que puedes aprender. –Konzen no pudo reprimir tampoco unas frágiles lagrimas caer en sus mejillas. –Yo por mi parte te cuidare siempre, a pesar de que la eternidad parece estar tan lejos, yo estaré mas cerca de lo que parece. Te Amo Góku. Pero es hora que regreses a donde perteneces... sin dolor ni culpabilidad.-Diciendo esto, Konzen seco sus lagrimas y dio dos dulces besos a las mejillas de Góku, limpiando sus lagrimas también. –Ya no llores Góku, que quiero irme recordando tu sonrisa... -

Góku se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Konzen y respiro profundo. Al levantar la mirada le dedico una sonrisa, una donde le decía todo lo que sentía por el.

-Te amo... –

De pronto Konzen comenzó a desaparecer entre una luz tan cálida como el mismo Sol, dejando a Góku de nuevo solo.

De nuevo había oscuridad, de nuevo estaba solo... Y tal ves, tal ves esta vez lo estaría por siempre...

-No..., no... ¡¡¡NO ME DEJES!!! –grito Góku con fuerza.

Genjo Sanzo levantó su mirada hacia el chico que se había erguido de golpe en la cama. Unos minutos antes se había sentado en la misma cama que el pequeño Mono, simplemente le miraba cuando el chico grito enderezándose y quedando sentado a pocos centímetros del monje, respirando profundamente.

Ojos dorados, un brillo espectacular a pesar de mostrarse tan desesperados. Ojos violetas, una luz ya conocida que miraba sorprendido.

-¡Góku! –logro articular palabra Genjo al instante que el niño le miraba alterado.

Góku no espero preguntas ni el porque estaba Genjo tan sorprendido al verlo despertar, solo comenzó a llorar, echándose a sus brazos, temblando consideradamente.

Genjo aun se encontraba sobrecogido pero no paso por alto abrazar a su Saru con fuerza. –Saru... ¿Góku que tienes? ¡¡Por favor dime que estas bien...!! –

Góku entonces levanto sus ojos hacia el, completamente llorosos, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Estoy bien, pero quiero llorar mucho Sanzo, llorar hasta cansarme, perdóname Genjo... –

Sanzo no hizo mas preguntas, tomo al chico en brazos y le abrazo con la mayor ternura que pudo entregarle en ese momento.

La madrugada era fresca, pero las amenazantes brisas heladas no entraban esa noche a la habitación donde Góku y Genjo se encontraban. Cerca de la medianoche, cuando Hakkai entro a la habitación para vigilar de nuevo a Góku se quedo boquiabierto no solo ante la sorpresa de que el niño estaba completamente mejorado, sino ante un bello cuadro que adornaba ese cuarto.

Un hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba recostado en una cama, completamente dormido con su cabello cayendo sobre su fino y pálido rostro que a pesar de que horas antes había mostrado una horrible angustia ahora su facción se hallaba tranquila, Hakkai podría jurar que sonreía. Este se encontraba abrazando a un joven, un jovencito que tenia rodeado por el cuello al joven rubio, mientras descansaba su cabeza y su abundante cabello color chocolate en el pecho del otro hombre.

Hakkai se acerco silenciosamente, con cuidado toco la frente de Góku, y para lo que deducía estaba completamente sano.

-Creo que ya era necesario tener algo mas que heridas en tu corazón –musito suavemente Hakkai mientras quitaba pequeños mechones rubios de la cara de Genjo.

Este solamente se movió aun dormido y abrazo un poco mas a Góku.

Hakkai se dirigió a su alcoba, completamente conmovido por lo que había presenciado en aquella habitación, al regresar a la cama encontró a Gojyo despierto, observándole fijamente.

-¿Cómo sigue Góku, Hakkai? –pregunto este un poco nervioso.

Hakkai no respondió, se volvió a meter a la cama y abrazo a su pelirrojo con ternura y una vez que estaba en la calidez de los fuertes brazos de Gojyo le miro y le sonrió. Gojyo amaba tanto a ese hombre, le conocía tan bien que con solo haber visto esa sonrisa pudo interpretar la situación.

-Eso significa que como siempre tenias razón, Góku se curaría... –dijo este muy feliz

Hakkai asintió y después hundió su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su "chico tabú" aspirando su cabello.

Gojyo era un joven encantador, completamente galante, coqueto de nacimiento, fumaba como chimenea y bebía como desquiciado, era pésimo cocinero, algo infantil e inmaduro a veces y un fatal ama de casa, le gustaba el desorden e iniciar líos entre las personas... Era desconcertantemente inadecuado para ser real... Pero eso complementaba la vida de Hakkai. El era suyo y Hakkai era de el. Y eso era lo que importaba ahora.

-Te amo Gojyo... –Los ojos verdes de Hakkai miraron amorosamente al pelirrojo.

-Yo te amo mucho mas... pero dime, que viste en aquella habitación que me han regresado a mi Hakkai sumamente tierno... –Gojyo emitió una risilla picara y beso a Hakkai con pasión, recorriendo las líneas de los labios del chico con su lengua, sintiendo la respiración de Hakkai mientras este, cerraba sus ojos suavemente.

Continuara.......

Bueno espero que este capitulo les halla gustado tanto como a mi, y como aun estoy algo bruta con esto del y no se como responderles los buenos reviews que me han dejado les respondo aquí ( xD ) 

**Siri-chan: ** gracias por tus comentarios y proximamemente voy a publicar un GojyoxHakkai ke espero te guste ;)

**Jen-san: ** estoy algo confundida nn' no se muy bien que significa OC xD, ay me lo explicas si dejas otro review ) gracias por el apoyo ke dices dar ;) saludos!

**Hisomu-chan: **Buaa, debiste verme cuando hize el segundo capitulo xD me senti tan preocupada por Góku y eso que ya me sabía el final xD


	4. Por siempre

**CAPITULO IV**

"_Por siempre..."_

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban esa mañana por las ventanas, Genjo abrió sus ojos, estos completamente adoloridos por las brillantes radiaciones de luz. Estiro sus brazos hacia arriba bostezando desinhibidamente cuando por su mente comenzaron a regresar las imágenes del día anterior, volvió a mirar hacia su pecho, el pequeño latoso no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Saru!? –pregunto este en voz alta mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Buenos Días! –exclamo una voz alegre desde una de las ventanas, mirando hacia fuera y con varias vendas alrededor de su barriga. –¡Me e levantado primero que tu! –

-¡Que haces ahí parado Baka! ¡Tu eres el que deberías estar aquí descansando! –replico Genjo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el. –¡Ve a acostarte ahora mismo! –

-Pero no tengo sueño... Hakkai acaba de venir hace unos instantes, dijo que el desayuno estaría en unos momentos y tengo muchísima hambre Sanzo... Mejor recuéstate tu, te ves mas cansado... –dijo Góku sonriendo divinamente.

-Por supuesto que estoy cansado llevo mas de una semana sin dormir bien... –gruñó Genjo dando otro bostezo.

Góku de la nada se sonrojo y bajo la mirada tímidamente. –Perdóname por haber hecho agotarte tanto... –

Genjo suspiro fatigado, no podía luchar contra esos ojos, era imposible.

-de acuerdo, solo si llegamos a un acuerdo, tu bajas por los desayunos y vienes de regreso acá, tragarás hasta que te infles como globo y después descansaras un rato. –

El joven Youkai asintió alegremente y salió dando brincos por los pasillos. Sanzo se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo, tratando de dormir cuando otra ves fue interrumpido, ese pequeño mocoso ya se encontraba con los desayunos en la habitación.

-Para unas cosas eres tan rápido y para otras ni siquiera te inmutas... –refunfuño sarcásticamente Sanzo mientras bajaba al suelo con Góku para tomar algo.

Como siempre, Góku comía rápida y abundantemente, comparándose con el simple café y la tostada con mantequilla que Genjo solía desayunar.

-Si no fue por los días que estuve contigo hubiese pensado que tu jamás estuviste enfermo... –

Habían pasado unos agradables minutos desayunando, Góku comentando lo mucho que ya quería salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco, y por su parte Sanzo explicando que ni loco le dejaría salir aun.

-Créeme, ya estoy bien, las vendas que tengo solo es de retirarlas pronto, pero mira...- Góku comenzó a despojar las vendas del estomago, mostrando un cuerpo liso, musculoso pero sin marca alguna de que antes hubo una herida de muerte ahí. –...Hakkai sabe lo que hace –

-¿De verdad no sientes dolor ni nada? –cuestiono Genjo seriamente a Góku.

Este movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados expresando que no. -Es como si jamás me hubiese pasado nada, hace rato me di de golpes al estomago a ver si pasaba algo, y nada... –

-De golpes dices? –Genjo miro feo a Góku. –Creo que si quedaron secuelas de tu herida, te volviste un completo lunático... pero bien, me alegro por ti mono. –Genjo subió hacia la cama donde se recostó observando el techo, para después observar al niño que se ponía de pie ante la cama.

-bueno, yo me dormiré un momento si haces escándalo o se te ocurre salir, yo mismo me encargare de que te vuelvan a curar a causa de un merecido disparo –Y diciendo esto Genjo dio la espalda a Góku cerrando sus ojos violetas.

Fue cuando Sanzo comenzó a sentir que alguien se acostaba junto a el, pasando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Góku recargo su rostro en el hombro de Genjo y le sonrió.

-¿Me hubieras extrañado? –pregunto Góku tranquilamente al oído de Sanzo, tan cerca que sus labios podían tocar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Extrañado? ¿En que caso? –repitió la pregunta Genjo mientras sentía el cálido cuerpo de Góku tan cerca del suyo.

-¿En que caso...? en caso de que yo no hubiera despertado... nunca. –

Genjo quedo un instante quieto, sin saber que decir ni como actuar ante el chico. Góku ya no era un niño, a pesar de que aun le veía como uno.

Entonces Genjo dio la vuelta hacia Góku, y se sentó en la cama, el chico hizo lo mismo a el, situándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que quieres oír o lo que debes comprender? –volvió a interrogar Sanzo observando detenidamente a Góku a los ojos, pero no podía evitarlo, sus ojos violetas vagaban por todo su rostro, por esos sonrosados y tiernos labios que le pedían a gritos ser besados.

-Quiero escuchar y comprender la verdad... –contestó Góku un poco mas tenso. No sabia realmente cual seria la respuesta de Su Sol, a pesar de que, el era el ser que mas amaba en el mundo...

Tras el ultimo comentario de Góku, Sanzo sonrió, y fue cuando, ni su propio autocontrol pudo resistirse a llevar una mano hasta la mejilla de Góku, acariciándola con suavidad.

-No. La verdad no tendría necesidad de extrañarte demasiado... –respondió Genjo sin quitar la mano del rostro de Góku. El joven de cabello café miro a Sanzo casi al borde de las lagrimas cuando este volvió a sonreírle. –No vería porque extrañarte, si murieras tu... me iría contigo. ¿O que?, ¿piensas dejarme acaso a mi aquí solo? –

Ante esa observación Góku rió nerviosamente, con las pequeñas lagrimillas que no había podido controlar momentos antes.

Al verlo en ese estado, Genjo no pudo contenerse mas, la mano que tenia acariciando la mejilla de Góku se paseo hasta llegar a su suave cabello chocolate, definitivamente, no era tanto el espacio entre ellos dos, pues podía sentir la respiración de Góku en su rostro. Genjo llevo su otra mano al rostro de Góku de nuevo y lo comenzó a acercar al suyo mientras Góku cerraba sus ojos dorados.

-...Genjo... –susurro este mientras sentía el roce de los labios de Sanzo.

Pero si Góku estaba por decir algo, fue silenciado por un delicado beso que Genjo comenzó a dar, un beso que comenzó a arder dentro de ambos jóvenes, y no veía limite de cuando se apagaría. Lo que había comenzado con ternura ahora se transformaba en una pasión que era descargada por tantos años de silencio por parte de los chicos. El suave y dulce movimiento de los labios de Góku despertaban en Sanzo emociones y placeres nunca antes experimentados, y aprovechando que el Youkai entreabría sus labios, la húmeda lengua de Genjo comenzó a explorar dentro del chico, que lo recibió con un tímido roce de su lengua.

De pronto y sin mas, los roces se convirtieron en un placer mas grande, un dulce sabor a algo indescriptible. Sanzo llevo su mano hasta el cuello de Góku, y con el cuidado suficiente de no separar su beso lo fue bajando hasta dejarlo recostado sobre la cama, Góku había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Genjo, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello rubio.

Ambos se separaron un poco, el tiempo necesario para tomar aire y mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Sus corazones latían fuerte y agitadamente.

Genjo quien estaba sobre Góku, con apenas sus codos y rodillas en cama para evitar que el peso cayera sobre Góku le miraba embelesado. Era una bella imagen, ahí, frente a el no solo con su aire infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba, estaba sobre un hombre, que pedía con su mirada algo mas que solo las mismas quemaduras de Su Sol.

-Genjo... –dijo Góku suavemente mirándolo a los ojos –abrázame.. – La ternura que ese niño derrochaba era demasiado para resistirse a ella, Genjo se agacho hacia el y le abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo el latido de su corazón ir cada vez mas fuerte.

Entonces, aprovechando lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, Genjo comenzó a llenar de besos a su ángel, primero en la frente, en las mejillas, en los labios mientras sus manos caminaban suavemente sobre el pecho de Góku acariciándolo, aunque tan sutilmente que pareciera que si una fina tela de seda tocara la piel de Góku.

Sanzo abrió los ojos de nuevo, le gustaba realmente ese chico, le gustaba verlo feliz, fue cuando sus labios comenzaron a bajar lentamente sobre el cuello de Góku, depositando suaves besos que después comenzaron a convertirse en apasionados mordiscos. El sacerdote escucho como el moreno que tenia bajo el, emitió un ligero gemido, esto provoco en el rubio el deseo de seguir besando, mientras con lentitud y sin que ni el mismo Góku se diese cuenta, comenzó desabrochando los botones de la camisa de la pijama de Youkai, agradeciendo mil veces a Hakkai por haberle dado ese regalo al chico desde antes, así no tardaría tanto en quitar su camisón.

Góku por su parte cerro sus ojos, suspirando a cada beso que Genjo daba en su cuello, sintiendo lo muchísimo que amaba a ese hombre.  
De pronto sintió como su camisa comenzaba a abrirse, Sanzo había logrado desabotonar todo botón con agilidad. Con sus pálidas manos Sanzo comenzó acariciando los hombros de Góku, mientras a su vez retiraba la camisa, dejando el pecho de Góku desnudo.

-Sanzo... –la voz de Góku se apago, transformándose en un nuevo suspiro al sentir las manos de el joven rubio acariciando su cuerpo. Y después, profirió un gemido sonoro al sentir los labios de Sanzo besar sus pezones. Genjo besaba los pezones de Góku con suavidad, pasando su húmeda lengua entre cada beso, escuchando cada gemido de el joven moreno cuando lo hacia. Entonces decidió dar unos mordiscos a sus tetillas, logrando que a Góku se le escapara un gimoteado mas fuerte y que tomara a Genjo de su cabello rubio. Eso despertó en aquel joven mas ganas de desearlo, con su mano comenzó a aprisionar su otro pezón, oprimiéndolo duramente mientras sus dientes tomaban preso su pezón con firmeza.

-Sanzo... espera... no... –Góku había empezado a sentirse incomodo, a pesar de sentir tanto placer. –Genjo...! –

El rubio se detuvo, miró hacia arriba y observó los ojos de su pequeño, estaba nervioso, se levanto hacia el hasta estar cara a cara, retiro su mano de su pezón y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede? Te e lastimado, ¿verdad? –pregunto Sanzo mirando a Góku con ojos de disculpa.

-No es eso... es que, bueno si, la verdad me a dolido, a mi nunca... bueno... jamás e echo esto... – La piel bronceada del chico se sonrojo. Supuso que su Sol ya sabia que el era virgen pero admitirlo frente a frente era vergonzoso.

Pero por respuesta Sanzo simplemente le sonrió y le besó. –Te entiendo, te prometo que seré mas dócil contigo... –

Góku asintió y miró a su Sol acercarse a su oído, Sanzo beso el lóbulo de su oreja y el niño volvió a suspirar.

-...Después de todo, soy cuidadoso con lo que es mío... y tu, mi querido Góku eres completamente mío. –murmuro Genjo acercando sus labios tan cerca de la oreja de Góku provocándole una sonrisa a este, cosa de la cual Genjo se percató.

-tienes cosquillas ¿eh?... ¿donde mas podrías tener? –la mano de Sanzo comenzó a bajar de nuevo en el cuerpo de Góku, haciendo suaves movimientos con sus uñas en el pecho del chico. -¿Tal ves aquí tengas...? –

Pero Góku solo hizo un sonrisa infantil y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No? De acuerdo, tal ves por aquí... –El rubio bajo mas su mano, hasta las costillas de Góku haciendo pequeña presión con sus dedos, sacando una espontánea risilla en Góku que este mismo la silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior y volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

-¿No? Bueno, eres difícil de localizar, pero ya las encontrare. –

Genjo comenzó a bajar su rostro cruzando el pecho de Góku, donde simplemente le besaba mientras bajaba aun mas, respirando sobre la piel del chico, causándole pequeños suspiros y en veces arrancándole tímidas risillas.

Góku comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo mas que bien, a pesar de ser el mismo Sanzo de siempre, este ahora sabía como hacer sentirle deseado, amado y a la vez hacerle reír.

Fue cuando, Sanzo llegó hasta su estómago, donde comenzó a darle besos en todos los rincones de Góku, susurrándole palabras como si el hablara con su abdomen, mientras tanto sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sus afinadas caderas con movimientos firmes pero tan dóciles que Góku comenzaba a querer desear mas de su Sol.

Genjo comenzó a descender con delicadeza el pijama de Góku, lo necesario para dejar al descubierto el pequeño ombligo del chico, y entonces comenzó a besarle, robándole una risa a Góku.

-¡Vaya!, ¿entonces si tienes sentido del humor? Bueno, creo que e descubierto la central de tus cosquillas... –Genjo volvió la vista hacia Góku, una sonrisa divertida estaba marcada bajo sus ojos violetas. Le gustaba tratar al chico como un niño, no solo le gustaba, jamás había sido tan amoroso con nadie y eso lo animaba cada vez mas. Volvió a depositar sus labios en el ombligo de Góku, besándolo e introduciendo su lengua en la estrecha cavidad del centro de su vientre, eso estaba comenzando a gustar a Góku también, pues había dejado ir varios gemidos, y mas cuando Genjo empezó a mover sus manos en los muslos de Góku.

La rubia cabeza regreso de nuevo hasta el rostro de Góku, sin dejar de tocar los muslos del joven que suspiraba con sus ojos cerrados. Abrió sus ojos y miro a Genjo, ahora fue Góku el que atrajo al chico de ojos violetas hacia el, empujando su espalda hacia el cuerpo moreno apretándolo tan fijamente a el, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo como queriéndose convertir en uno solo.

Góku beso apasionadamente a Genjo, mientras sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a vagar entre la espalda de Genjo, bajando tímidamente hasta llegar a sus glúteos en los cuales deposito sus dos manos abiertas, que después comenzaron a acariciar, sintiendo como Sanzo iniciaba una respiración mas agitada y el también lo hacia, pues ese beso voraz en el cual participaban ambas lenguas, danzando a un mismo ritmo dentro de las bocas de los jóvenes era un placer aun mas fuerte.

Y entonces fue cuando Genjo llegó a sentir el sexo de Góku, el Youkai estaba tan excitado como el. Una de sus manos que tocaban sus muslos fue pasando hasta la entrepierna del chico de cabello color chocolate, subiendo hasta llegar a la zona mas sensible del pequeño, que con solo sentir la mano de Sanzo sobre ella interrumpió su beso para dejar salir un gemido.

Eso fue lo que siguió motivando a Sanzo, se junto mas a Góku, dejando que este sintiera como su sexo también estaba duro. Sanzo quito la mano de la entrepierna de Góku y la llevo hasta la cadera, donde se encontraba el inicio de la pijama de Góku.

-Creo que esto no nos sirve... –susurro Sanzo con sensualidad en el oído de Góku, este miro hacia abajo y después a su Sol.

-Pues yo creo que tu tienes muchas cosas encima que no ayudan mucho...-le respondió el pequeño Saru con una sonrisa pícara.

Sanzo sonrió, se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas, aun sobre Góku, casi sentado en el abdomen de este, y con un rápido movimiento se retiro su camisa de cuero negro y sus guantes, dejando ver a Góku su blanco pecho desnudo.

Góku le miraba hipnotizado, tal ves fue que Genjo era completamente hermoso, o bien; que simplemente era porque lo amaba, pero ese hombre que estaba sobre el era la criatura mas bella que pudo haber conocido en ese mundo. Deseaba tanto tenerlo abrazado, quería ser suyo, tocarlo, besarlo... Góku miro a los ojos a Genjo y le sonrió.

-¿Puedo...? –Góku levanto sus manos hasta el pecho de Sanzo pero se detuvo en el aire.

Sanzo rió al ver la ingenuidad del niño. –Baka Saru, ¡Claro que puedes! –Genjo tomo la mano de Góku y la deposito en su pecho.

Góku se emprendió a acariciar el pecho de aquel hombre que se hallaba frente a el, los ojos violetas se cerraron sintiendo aquellas tiernas caricias, mientras tocaban sus pezones y, de vez en vez, le daban pequeños pellizcos.

-Góku... –para cuando Genjo reacciono, ya se encontraba gimiendo, evocando el

nombre de quien le estaba dando placer. Genjo volvió a bajar hasta abrazar a su chico, y nuevo le besó mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, rozando su miembro con el de Góku.

Góku comenzó a gemir cada vez mas, abriendo inconscientemente sus piernas hasta que pudiera tener mejor sensibilidad, Genjo entonces retornó su mano hasta la cintura de Góku, donde con sus manos suavemente bajaba la pijama del jovencito. Este, cooperó fácilmente, elevando un poco su cadera, logrando que el pijama bajara por completo dejándolo enteramente desnudo.

Era totalmente divino, inocencia mezclada con seducción, Genjo no pudo evitar detenerse y contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Góku, piel bronceada sobre su tierno pero fuerte cuerpo, con un revoltoso cabello color chocolate, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, el ya le había visto desnudo en varias ocasiones, pero nunca le había visto de esta manera, nunca le había deseado tanto como hoy, nunca había puesto en primer plano el amor...

-hermoso... –musito Sanzo mirando al dueño de aquellos ojos dorados, aquel chico que respiraba rápidamente con solo sentir la mano de Sanzo deslizándose de nuevo desde su muslo hasta la entrepierna.

El moreno alzó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la mano de su Sol estimular su sexo, emitió un gemido mientras Sanzo aprovechaba para besar su cuello.

El joven rubio daba débiles movimientos en el miembro de Góku, pero aun así arrancaba fuertes gemidos en el chico.

-¿Lo disfrutas, mi niño? –pregunto con dulzura Sanzo en la oreja de Góku, mordiendo esta con sensualidad.

-S... si.. –jadeo el adolescente mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia Sanzo clamando que sus movimientos dejaran de ser tan suaves.

-¿Quieres que siga Góku?- pregunto Genjo mientras subía de intensidad el movimiento, esta vez su mano se abrió, tomando un poco mas duro la erección de Góku, pero sin excederse, en primera, no quería lastimarlo, en segunda, no quería que el terminara tan pronto.

-Por Dios Sanzo... ¡No pares! –clamó Góku en voz baja

Las palabras de Góku hicieron una sonrisa en Sanzo, pero eso no era suficiente para aquel chico, mientras su mano se movía en el sexo de Góku, el comenzaba a bajar por su cuerpo, besando cada rincón que hubiese querido pasar por alto, escuchando los gemidos de el Youkai una bella música que hacían excitarse mas.

Genjo llego hasta el bajo vientre de Góku, su mano en el miembro de Góku comenzó a ir mas lento a pesar de las replicas del niño.

Góku se había comenzado a impacientar, la mano de Sanzo había disminuido la marcha, pero el seguía tan extasiado que no sabia lo que realmente estaba por ocurrir, estaba tan concentrado en pedirle a Sanzo que siguiera cuando un nuevo placer le hizo arquearse de nuevo y gemir enloquecido.

Una sensación húmeda en su miembro, los suaves labios de Genjo habían rodeado su miembro comenzando un movimiento que subía y bajaba y que hacían volver loco al pobre Saru.

Góku llevó sus manos hacia el cabello de Genjo, revolviéndolo con desesperación, el goce era tan enorme que no sabia que hacer.

De pronto una de las manos de Sanzo comenzó a subir hasta los labios de Góku, introduciéndolos en su boca, este los tomo ansiosamente e inicio un sensual juego con ellos, pasando su lengua entre sus dedos, besándolos con intensidad y después volviendo a pasar su lengua.

Fue cuando Sanzo volvió a bajar su mano hasta las entrepiernas de Góku, con delicadeza separo las piernas del chico, que no puso queja, y entonces, con sus dedos humedecidos comenzó a acariciar el rincón mas intimo del chico.

Góku abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración era cada vez mas fuerte pero sentir a Sanzo acariciando su pequeño orificio le puso nervioso. Para su fortuna su Sol se había percatado de ello acercándose a su rostro de nuevo.

-Góku... yo no pienso hacer nada que tu no quieras que haga... –le dijo mirando aquellos ojos dorados. El chico de cabello café respiraba agitado pero aun así asintió con su cabeza.

-Soy... soy tuyo por completo....¿recuerdas? –respondió entrecortadamente. –Hazlo.. por favor... –

Genjo le sonrió y le beso en los labios con pasión, mientras introducía el dedo índice dentro de Góku, este cerro sus ojos con fuerza y ladeo la cabeza aferrándose a la espalda de Sanzo. El dolor de repente comenzó a ser mas débil mientras Genjo movía su dedo rítmicamente haciendo gemir al niño, momentos después el rubio enterraba un segundo dedo volviéndole a causar el mismo dolor a Góku, que inmediatamente volvía a regresar al placer.

Genjo duro en esta forma unos instantes, Góku suspiraba y gemía de placer, Genjo de nuevo tomo la erección del pequeño Youkai en su otra mano haciendo gemir aun mas a Góku.

Ese Baka Saru de enormes ojos dorados era suyo... suyo por entero, y el había entregado todo su amor en el. De eso Genjo Sanzo no tenia duda.

De repente Sanzo saco sus dedos de Góku, creando nuevas replicas de parte del niño, Góku miro hacia abajo, Sanzo se ponía de pie ante la cama y se llevaba su mano hasta la abertura de sus pantalones, desabrochando con agilidad los botones, y entonces unas manos morenas le interrumpieron su labor, Góku se hallaba sentado frente a el, desabrochando por el mismo el pantalón de Sanzo, utilizando sus manos para bajar la ropa hasta dejarlo completamente libre.

Góku miro un momento a Genjo y le dedico una sonrisa, sus manos fueron hacia sus glúteos y acerco a Sanzo mas a el, quedando justamente frente al miembro de Genjo. El pequeño Youkai quedo un instante observándolo, el nunca había echo eso, pero quería hacerlo, así que, recordando lo mucho que gozó cuando Sanzo hizo lo mismo, llevó su boca hacia el sexo de Genjo.

El tiempo para Genjo se hacia eterno, el simple motivo de ver a ese chico estimulándolo lo hacia arquear su espalda y jadear fuertemente, pero el no quería terminar aun y ese pequeño estaba logrando su objetivo, así que Sanzo comenzó a intentar separar al pequeño.

-dioses... Góku, Góku espe.. ahh.! Góku espera… -Sanzo se aparto suavemente de Góku y depositando una rodilla en la cama se inclino hasta el chico, acercando sus labios a los del chico

-Me estas volviendo loco Saru... –susurró Genjo para besar al chico de nuevo. Góku rodeo el cuello de Genjo mientras este le besaba con mas ímpetu.

Genjo volvió a retomar el mando, y sin interrumpir ese ardiente beso volvió a recostar a su pequeño, abriendo de nuevo sus piernas con delicadeza con sus pálidas manos levanto las caderas del niño, Góku le miro fijamente con sus ojos llenos de deseo. El sexo erecto y aun húmedo de Genjo apuntaba justamente en la abertura de Góku.

Pero no se movió, muchos pensamientos pasaron por Sanzo en ese momento, ¿merecía el arrebatar al niño y convertirle en hombre? ¿Merecía el semejante belleza, inocencia y tan hermoso chico?.

-Sanzo... –gimió Góku mirándole a los ojos. -¿Qué sucede? –

-Góku temo... –Sanzo mordió su labio inferior, nunca había expresado sus temores hacia alguien, pero ese era su Saru, y algo en el le decía que las cosas serian así en delante. -temo a lastimarte... ¿estas seguro que quieres esto?- pregunto seriamente el joven fijando sus ojos violetas en aquellas perlas doradas.

Pero por respuesta obtuvo una débil sonrisa del niño. –Quiero que tu y yo seamos uno... y ardamos como el sol... – Góku habló con seguridad y cariño, mientras tomaba la mano de Sanzo entre la suya, entrecruzando sus cálidos dedos morenos con aquellos pálidos.

Sanzo observo su mano enlazada al Youkai un momento, bajo hasta Góku y le beso en la frente cerrando los ojos. –Así será en tal caso... –

Y fue cuando, con un ligero empujón, el miembro de Sanzo empezó a penetrar a Góku, el niño apretó mas fuerte la mano de Sanzo y con la otra le abrazó por la espalda, encajando sus uñas en el, y después de proferir un quejido de dolor, ocultó su rostro en el hombro del joven, sintiendo como unas cuantas lagrimas caían en su rostro.

Sanzo se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes, sentía que ya había echo demasiado daño, la mano que Góku mantenía apresada a la suya le estaba oprimiendo tan fuerte que sentía que sus huesos se romperían, mas no le soltó, con su mano libre abrazó a Góku, mientras este temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Sanzo se dirigió hacia el oído de Góku y le beso.

-Te amo... –Susurro Genjo mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, no eran lagrimas de dolor, ni esas que Hakkai menciono, era una lagrima salida del corazón, un corazón aliviado de hablar y ser escuchado. Una calidez cubrió su rostro, probablemente se había sonrojado –Te amo tanto Góku, por lo que eres, por como eres y por que simplemente me atrapaste desde el primer momento en que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y cuando te veo llorar, cuando te veo sufrir me destrozas. Góku, nunca podré negar cuanto te amo... –

Las palabras de Genjo eran tan suaves y tan llenas de amor que relajaban tanto al Youkai que ocultaba su rostro en su hombro. Góku levanto su cara hacia el, unas cuantas lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos cuando Genjo entro en el, pero el lo deseaba, lo amaba tanto, y ahora sabia que Genjo lo amaba también, pues esas conmovedoras lagrimas que salían de aquellos ojos violetas le tocaban el alma.

-Yo también te amo demasiado Sanzo... yo te ame desde antes de que nacieras, medio milenio aguardando por ti, con una viva esperanza de volver a ver tus ojos, de besar tus labios, de abrazarte.... Y hoy que te tengo no voy a perderte de nuevo. –

Sanzo sintió como el cuerpo de Góku comenzaba a estar cada vez mas relajado, el chico elevaba las caderas un poco mas y rodeaba a Genjo con sus piernas. Acto seguido le beso románticamente.

Sanzo comenzó a moverse gradualmente dentro de Góku, procurando no lastimarlo, iniciando una danza apasionada a un solo ritmo, como si ambos estuviesen unidos en algo mas que en cuerpo. Sanzo escuchaba a Góku gemir, suspirar, pronunciar su nombre con los ojos cerrados, volvió su vista hacia su izquierda, aun sostenía fuertemente la mano de Góku entre la suya.

De pronto Góku abrió sus ojos y le miro, un destello dorado parecía salir de ellos, una dicha inquebrantable miraba aquellos ojos violetas, aun con ese bello toque de inocencia jamás despojada por nadie, pero con ese aire de sensualidad y deseo que aquel Rubio amaba tanto.

Góku acerco con su mano libre a Sanzo hasta el y le beso con toda la pasión que podía entregarle.

-Sanzo, mi Sanzo... mas rápido, por favor Sanzo... –susurro Góku abrazando a Su amado Sol.

Genjo sonrió, se levanto un poco, lo necesario para bajar su otra mano hasta el miembro aun rígido de Góku y comenzar a estimularlo al mismo compás que llevaban, esto provoco un nuevo gemido en Góku y de nuevo, oprimió su mano con la de Genjo.

-Góku... –susurro Genjo al oído del niño. –Te voy a llevar hasta el Sol... –

Góku suspiro y hizo hacia atrás su cabeza, sentía un placer tan fuerte al estar siendo provocadas sus dos zonas mas sensibles del cuerpo, y esa voz, escuchar a Sanzo hablando a su oreja le hacia querer tenerlo así toda la vida.

Góku había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sentía que estaba por estallar, se aferró a Sanzo con fuerza y este comprendió todo, se acerco a el y le beso el oído.

-mi pequeño mono, tocaremos el sol juntos... –

Y entonces Sanzo comenzó a moverse mas fuerte, las respiraciones eran cada vez mas violentas, Góku arqueo una vez mas la espalda, y entones llego hasta su clímax, sintiendo una explosión tan grande dentro de el, y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo una calidez en su cuerpo. Abrió los nublados ojos extasiados por el placer y comprendió lo que Genjo decía: Tras la figura rubia, el sol trasmitía enormes rayos de luz, haciendo resplandecer a Sanzo, como si realmente el fuera el sol, y en lo que su orgasmo sellaba con un suspiro, Góku alzo su mano hasta tocar el rostro de Genjo quien había descargado su fruto de pasión dentro del cuerpo del niño, la mano que entrecruzaba los dedos se ambos se sintió débil, pero no soltaba a Sanzo, aun le tomaba, con amor..

Sanzo se encontraba cansado, pero sabia que Góku había llegado hasta el sol, y eso le hacia sentirse bien, se dejo caer debilitado sobre el cuerpo del niño, acomodando su rostro entre el dulce cuello de Góku y su hombro, intentando controlar su respiración. El niño le acariciaba su rubio cabello, mientras esperaba a que su respiración se regularizara.

Unos minutos después Sanzo se incorporo, miro a Góku y sonrió, ambos se encontraban sudando, aun un poco agitados pero con un brillo en sus miradas que nadie podía quitarles en ese momento.

-Góku... –interrumpió el silencio Genjo haciendo que el niño le mirara con atención. –Creo que me rompiste la mano... –dijo este.

Góku aun con su respiración entrecortada comenzó a reír junto a Sanzo y con suavidad soltó la mano de su Sol, llevándola a sus labios y besándola.

-Lo siento... –respondió este con un tono inocente al que Sanzo no pudo resistirse.

-no te preocupes, no son tantos huesos rotos... creo. -

Genjo sonrió de la asustada expresión del niño y después con delicadeza salió del cuerpo de Góku y se recostó a su lado, atrayendo una cobija para cubrirse los dos.

Góku se acurruco al lado de su Sol, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Genjo, mientras este pasaba su brazo por debajo de Góku para abrazarle.

-Te amo, Baka Saru... –musito este besando el cabello de Góku, sintiendo la fría diadema de oro que adornaba su cabeza. –Así seas un desgraciado cuando te quitas esa diadema de tu cabeza, o un maldito devorador de comida, o tan desesperante que a veces quisiera lanzarte del Jeep, o un infantil en potencia... aun así Te amo... –

Góku que se encontraba casi adormilado entre los brazos de su sol sonrió cariñosamente.

-Yo te amo mas Sanzo, porque tengo que soportar tus regaños, golpes en la cabeza con tu Harisen, amenazas de muerte anunciadas con tu pistola, frialdades, sarcasmos... en fin, aun así, te amo demasiado-

Sanzo rió divertido de los tantos defectos que podía llegar a tener. Abrazo un poco mas fuerte a su Saru y le beso la frente con ternura.

-Te parece si mejor nos concentramos en descansar un... –

Pero cuando bajo su mirada hacia el niño, este ya se encontraba placidamente dormido, con una radiante sonrisa delineada en su rostro.

Sanzo le miro un minuto mas, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro del chico, reteniendo cada parte de su rostro, prometiendo jamás dejarlo, protegerlo hasta morir, y amarlo devotamente de por vida, de allí hasta la eternidad...

-Yo te amare hasta el infinito... –afirmo Sanzo cerrando sus ojos, manteniendo la imagen de su pequeño Saru en mente. Y con esto, quedo umamente dormido, al lado del ser que mas amo, ama y amaría de aquí hasta siempre.

Por siempre...

FIN 

Bueno, ojala os halla gustado esta historia, a ver si mañana mismo me dispongo a publicar mi Song Fic Saiyuki de GojyoXHakkai. (asi es **siri-chan **es momento de tirar babas.... ;)


End file.
